


We Can Do What We Like Anywhere

by Jellyfax



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Car Sex, Drabble, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfax/pseuds/Jellyfax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: We hooked up last night and it turns out you are my child’s teacher (or in this case, his little sister’s)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Do What We Like Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hartwin fic, so please be gentle with me! It's only a little drabble based on a tumblr prompt, but it was too fun an idea not to write!
> 
> Enjoy!

Eggsy felt kind of floaty as he walked the long route to Daisy’s school, under the railways tracks and down past the overgrown car park, adorned with the various scrawls of rival street artists, colouring in the dull concrete with their own unique fingerprint. The neon streaks reminded Eggsy a little too much of the strobe lighting and dancing lasers from the night before.

It had been a long time since he’d been clubbing, proper clubbing, not just to the shitholes down Elgin way. It had been a nice place, swathes of glass and glittering granite bar tops. It was the kind of place that Eggsy had to save up to go to, but he allowed himself a treat every now and then. The talent in the pokey, dingy places he was used to wasn’t exactly … talented, but the guys he saw in this place had been of a completely different class. Quite literally. By the look of the clothes on those guys, they’d probably never even _known_ anyone who signed on, let alone been on the dole themselves.

The early spring breeze was welcome on his face, it settled the butterflies in his stomach. It had been an eventful night. He’d been looked up and down by the bouncers, and he was unashamed that he’d let out a shaky breath when they finally let him in. The place was relatively crowded for a Thursday night, men of all ages, all in crisp, dark suits, some with ties, others with their top buttons undone, baring just the tiniest hint of skin. Eggsy swallowed hard and kept his eyes down. Perhaps it hadn’t been the best idea to come, he looked so out of place in his second-hand jacket.

Straightening out his shirt self-consciously, he wandered over to the bar and perched on a stool. The bartender was busy mixing a milky cocktail on the other side of the bar, so Eggsy took a minute to look at the alcohol displayed on fluorescent shelves in front of him. He swallowed thickly. Most of this stuff you couldn’t even buy at the supermarket, not even Sainsbury’s or anything. Maybe the big ones that you had to drive out to, but none that he could afford to go to.

A voice to his left broke his train of thought.

“Martini, please, stirred for ten seconds while glancing at an unopened bottle of vermouth.”

Eggsy looked up. The man was half a head taller than him, and twice his age, the barest hints of silver at his temples. He wore thick, black rimmed glasses that framed his face better than they had any right to. He glanced over at him, the barest flicker of his eyes skimming down the length of Eggsy’s body. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he turned his gaze back to the bartender.

“It’s the only real way to have a Martini, in my opinion.”

Eggsy paused. Had he been talking to him? “Sorry?”

“Stirred for ten seconds while glancing at an unopened bottle of vermouth.” The man clarified.

“I ain’t never had a Martini before. I wouldn’t know.” Eggsy replied, as aloof as he could manage.

The man raised a brow and nodded to the bar tender. “Another of those for this young gentleman as well if you will.”

Eggsy frowned. “It’s alright mate, I’m fine with a beer, don’t know if I like Martinis, wouldn’t wanna waste your money.”

The man raised a brow. “You never know if you don’t try.”

Eggsy huffed out a laugh. “I guess not.” He chewed his lip thoughtfully. “Sure, whatever, can’t hurt.”

The man smiled warmly and took the drinks from the bartender, sliding a tenner over the bar top. He handed one to Eggsy and raised his own in a toast. Eggsy took his and mirrored the man’s gesture.

“To new acquaintances.” He said. His voice was like velvet; rich, smooth, and _really_ expensive. Eggsy swallowed his first sip of Martini hard. It burned as it went down.

The man looked at him questioningly. “So?”

Eggsy chewed his lip. “Yeah, not bad. Wouldn’t have been my first choice, not gonna lie, but it was nice.”

He smiled, his dark eyes warmly affectionate. “Good. I think introductions are in order.” He offered his hand. “I’m Harry.”

Eggsy took his hand. It was warm, dry, and slightly calloused. “Eggsy. Well, Gary, but everyone calls me Eggsy.”

He felt a flush of colour creep up his neck as a flash of amusement graced Harry’s face. “Pleased to meet you, Eggsy.”

Before he knew it, Harry’s hand was gone, and Eggsy felt oddly detached. “I haven’t seen you here before, and judging by your expression, this is probably your first time.”

“That obvious, huh?” He replied, taking another sip of Martini. It was as smooth as Harry’s voice, but just a little sharper.

“Not to everyone perhaps, but, well I’m relatively seasoned in all of this.”

Eggsy laughed. “Seasoned? Bruv, you ain’t that old.”

Harry smiled into his Martini glass. “That’s nice to know.”

“Really though, even if you were, you’re really attractive for an older bloke. I mean, you’re really attractive full stop, but just saying…”

He trailed off when Harry raised a brow, before shaking his head and laughing a little.

“Sorry.” Eggsy mumbled, but he felt Harry’s hand on his arm, warm and firm.

“Eggsy, please don’t apologise. It’s been … a while since anyone has been properly honest with me. It’s refreshing.” He paused, giving Eggsy a long look. “And, if you don’t mind me saying, the feeling’s quite mutual.”

He wasn’t sure if it was the club, or the alcohol, but he had the sudden urge to undo the top button of his shirt. The heat was almost stifling under Harry’s gaze.

Even as he was walking down the high street, laundrette on the left and a rundown newsagent to his right, the memory was enough to force him to unzip his hoodie. He stopped briefly to cool himself down. Daisy’s school was just around the corner, and it wouldn’t be appropriate for him to turn up to a class full of five year olds all flustered over some hot bloke. Especially after what had happened with said hot bloke.

Shaking the thoughts from his head Eggsy turned the corner to the small primary school, nestled between a few streets of terraced houses. He signed in at the reception and made his way round to Daisy’s classroom.

He stopped stock still.

The voice floating out of the open classroom door was oddly familiar, like liquid silk. It made Eggsy shudder. There was no way …

He poked his head around the corner. Sat at a desk at the front of the classroom, suit not nearly as expensive, but equally as smart, was Harry.

Suddenly it all came rushing back in embarrassingly fine detail. He could remember the back of the black sedan, the feel of Harry’s lips on his feverish skin, the weight of Harry’s cock on his tongue, the electricity he felt as his hands traced their way down Harry’s body.

The noise that came out of Eggsy was particularly inarticulate.

Harry looked up, his dark eyes questioning behind his thick rims. What if he didn’t recognise him? A small twitch in his brows betrayed him. He remembered.

What if he was looking at him now, baggy jeans, hoodie, and cap, and suddenly regretted it.

He’d really liked Harry, they’d spoken all night, until the club had closed, about all sorts of crap. They’d talked about suits, about Oxfords and Brogues, about films that Eggsy had never seen, and a few that he had, much to Harry’s surprise, and delight. There had been gentle touches that had lead outside, their breath crystallising in the cool night air. Harry’s lips had been hot and needy against his own as he pressed him up against the car. He’d felt his trousers tighten as they ground their hips together like horny teenagers. Then they’d clambered into the back of the car, all hands and teeth, heads fuzzy with alcohol, and laughs warm with affection. They had rutted together, until they were both breathless, palming at each other, before Harry had pushed him back and sunk to his knees. His mouth had been hot, and wet, and better than anything Eggsy had felt in a long time. He was experienced, and _very_ good at what he did. He’d shuddered as he came, his legs turning to jelly as the condensation trickled down the fogged windows. If it weren’t for god damned refractory periods the hot, filthy little noises Harry made as Eggsy hollowed his cheeks out, lips at the base of his cock, Eggsy would have been hard again in no time. For such a refined man, he didn’t half have a mouth on him.

After they’d lain, boneless and satisfied, in his car for a while, the dim glow of the streetlights flooding the car yellow, Harry drove him home. He even kissed him goodnight, but not like it was in the movies. He kissed open mouthed and dirty, and Eggsy loved it. He’d barely slept for the thought of him, and now here he was, stood right in front of him.

Eggsy was fairly certain he was bright red at this point, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Harry.

Harry stood up abruptly, and opened his mouth. “Eggs-”

“Eggsy!” Came a squeal from the back of the room. Daisy came running towards him, pigtails bouncing, and arms open wide. Eggsy caught her and scooped her up into a firm hug.

Harry paused, his frown deepening. “Daisy, is this your father?”

Daisy giggled and snuggled into Eggsy’s chest. “No Mister Hart, it’s Eggsy, my big brother!”

Harry’s face softened. “I see.”

“Yeah.”

They didn’t say another word for a couple of minutes. Then Harry cleared his throat.

“Right. Well. You’re a little early, I was just finishing up the class. If you wouldn’t mind waiting.”

Eggsy jostled Daisy onto his hip and shook his head. “No, course not.”

“Good.” He replied. “Good.”

He put Daisy down gently, and nudged her back towards her desk.

“Oh, and Eggsy?” Harry said as he was turning to leave. “I’d like to talk to you after class.”

Not quite sure what possessed him, Eggsy called out Harry’s name again. The teacher paused and turned back to face him. “Maybe we could talk over dinner?”

Harry ducked his head to hide his smile. “That sounds … nice.”

His cheeks hurt from grinning as he turned to leave. That could have been worse, but it honestly couldn’t have been much better.


End file.
